


Seven

by dgalerab



Series: Oikawa and Iwaizumi's Grand Adventures [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: “You know you don’t have to win sex, right?” Iwaizumi says.“I do,” Oikawa says, meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I do have to win sex.”(Sort of prequel to Abduct Me, Iwa-chan)





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing so many things and instead this is what I write.
> 
> (Tiny, tiny warning for dubious consent. Consent isn't actually all that dubious but there is arguing/wrestling over sex that might read like it... if you're sensitive to that sort of thing read with caution, if not it shouldn't be a problem.)

Iwaizumi can tell from the moment Oikawa opens the door to their apartment that something terrible is about to follow. Something about the way the door bangs open, or the particularly annoying way Oikawa is humming, or… gods know.

He closes his book, sits up, and steels himself.

Oikawa waltzes up in front of him and declares, “I want to come untouched.”

Iwaizumi stares at him for a while. “Way to set the mood,” he says, finally.

“I am _issuing_ a _challenge_ ,” Oikawa says, hands on his hips.

“It’s _sex_ ,” Iwaizumi counters.

When Oikawa realizes that his pitch didn’t get Iwaizumi horny immediately (honestly, why would it?) he slumps over, swinging his arms petulantly. “Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan, come onnnnnn,” he whines.

Iwaizumi sighs. “Fine. I’ll get the damn lube.” He clambers to his feet and stomps into the bedroom, Oikawa grinning at him happily. Iwaizumi pulls out the lube from the nightstand and looks back at his boyfriend, currently preening in the doorway. “You wanna do it here or what?”

“Sure,” Oikawa says, pulling off his shirt and starting on his belt as he makes his way to the bed, bouncing onto it.

Iwaizumi groans. “Alright then,” he says. “That’s that. I guess we’re having sex now.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa coos, shuffling out of his jeans. “We can have sappy foreplay later. Come on, I really really really wanna see if I can do iiiiiit.”

“Iwaizumi just shoves him back onto the bed, settling between his legs. “You’re lucky you’re good looking,” he mutters.

“I knew Iwa-chan only wanted me for my looks,” Oikawa whispers, provoking an eyeroll from Iwaizumi.

He pours the lube on his fingers and presses them to Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa hisses and tenses. “You have to _relax_ ,” Iwaizumi grunts.

“I _know_ that,” Oikawa says. “I bottom all the time.”

“Well, you’re tense now, so…”

“I’m _eager_.”

“Well get _less_ eager, because you’re too damn tense.”

“Don’t _yell_ at me.”

“I’m not yelling!” That last one is yelling, and Oikawa looks away with an offended huff. Still, he sighs and relaxes, and Iwaizumi can slide one finger in carefully. He pumps it a few times, stopping and scowling whenever Oikawa tenses, until it’s loose enough to press another finger in.

It takes him a few moments to find Oikawa’s prostate, but when he does he presses his fingers to it. Oikawa moans, almost tensing for a moment, but then forcing himself to relax again with slow breaths. “Good boy,” Iwaizumi murmurs.

“Mnn,” Oikawa groans, his body twitching around Iwaizumi’s fingers.

Iwaizumi grins. “You’re adorable,” he chuckles.

“Shut up,” Oikawa mutters, going red.

Iwaizumi shrugs, rubbing his fingers in careful circles over Oikawa’s prostate. “Alright.” He presses a kiss to Oikawa’s knee.

It’s easy enough to work Oikawa up like this. He’s actually fairly sensitive, when in the right mood, and Iwaizumi’s fingers on his prostate paired with his other hand roaming over Oikawa’s body in gentle strokes, occasionally tweaking at his nipples and dipping into his hipbones, has Oikawa squirming and mewling beneath him.

However, as time passes, that seems to be the only thing it’s doing. Occasionally, Oikawa will arch, letting out choked out groans and whimpering. He certainly looks close to orgasm, but every time he gets there he tenses as though trying to force himself over the edge with willpower alone.

Iwaizumi sighs and withdraws his fingers. “It’s not happening,” he decides.

“What?” Oikawa says, blearily shoving himself up onto his elbows. “Come on, I was so close!”

“It’s been an _hour_ ,” Iwaizumi says. “My fingers are cramping.”

“Iwa-chaaaaaan!” Oikawa whines.

“You’ve been close for at least thirty minutes,” Iwaizumi says. “It’s not happening.”

Oikawa groans, collapsing back onto the bed. “At least get me off,” he mutters.

Iwaizumi slides his stiff fingers back in, using his other hand to wrap it around Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa hisses, no doubt more than oversensitive, and it doesn’t take more than a few coordinated tugs to have him coming in violent spurts all over himself.

He takes a while to catch his breath, then waves at Iwaizumi. “Come here, I’ll get you off too,” he says.

“So kind of you,” Iwaizumi says.

“I know, I’m wonderful,” Oikawa says, a little to breathless to say it convincingly.

-X-

“So I read up on it,” Oikawa says, over breakfast at some point.

Considering his interests, that could mean any number of things. Iwaizumi takes a bite of toast and contemplates his life choices.

“Apparently, prostate orgasms are easier if you don’t have any orgasms for a while beforehand,” he continues.

Iwaizumi stares at him. “You want us to not have sex just so you can get a weird sex achievement from it?”

“ _I_ won’t be having sex,” Oikawa says, flapping a hand dismissively. “That doesn’t mean _you_ can’t ask for blowjobs or handjobs.”

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “How long?” he asks.

“A week?” Oikawa says. “I don’t know. Long enough for me to be desperate.”

“So a week of blowjobs and then I try to get you off untouched?” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa nods.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi says, slowly. “Fine.”

-X-

As it turns out, it is fine. For Iwaizumi. He spends the next week wondering when this is going to backfire on him, but the only thing that happens is that, after day three of getting Iwaizumi off and not getting off himself, Oikawa is getting cranky. But since Oikawa brought this on himself, Iwaizumi doesn’t feel the need to pity him, so all that means is that Oikawa is quieter as he sulks all day.

The day before the fast ends, Iwaizumi decides to have his own fun, strolling around the apartment shirtless for most of the day, coming up behind Oikawa when he’s least expecting it and grinding against his ass, playing with his nipples. He loves the way Oikawa shudders and whines, “Not _fair_ , Iwa-chan, can’t you wait until _tomorrow_?”

The day of, Oikawa is nearly vibrating through their bed when he wakes Iwaizumi up.

Iwaizumi just grins at him and stretches, giving him a languid yawn. “Iwa-chaaaaaan,” Oikawa says, almost on the verge of tears. “Pleeeeeease?”

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi says, rolling them over so he can lean over Oikawa.

Oikawa blinks up at him with a teary eyed pout. “Don’t keep teasing me,” he mumbles.

“You wanted to be desperate, though,” Iwaizumi murmurs into his ear, catching Oikawa’s hips before he grinds up onto Iwaizumi’s hip.

“I already _am_ desperate, you brute,” Oikawa sniffles.

“Alright, alright,” Iwaizumi chuckles, tugging off Oikawa’s shorts. Unsurprisingly, he is not wearing underwear.

Oikawa shoves the lube at his head.

Iwaizumi grins, coating his fingers again. “ _Relax_ ,” he reminds Oikawa, who nearly cries, throwing his hands over his eyes as he breathes deeply. Iwaizumi decides not to torment him further, pressing his fingers in carefully.

“ _Shit_ ,” Oikawa moans.

“I can’t believe you got this horny in a week,” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been an _ass_ yesterday.”

“Poor you.”

Oikawa just mewls and hooks one leg over Iwaizumi’s shoulder so he can ride Iwaizumi’s fingers.

This time he gets even more desperate, keening and whimpering and on the verge of tears, but aside from a few intense shivers, he doesn’t seem to be any closer to orgasming than the last time. Iwaizumi gives him an hour and a half this time, switching hands a few times so he can keep his fingers from cramping too much.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re any closer to this than last time,” he says, reaching for Oikawa’s cock.

“No!” Oikawa shrieks, slapping his hand away.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “Alright,” he says. “You wanna do this this way?”

Oikawa glares back at him. “Get me off untouched or not at all,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Nu-uh,” Iwaizumi says. “You’re admitting defeat whether you like it or not.”

“You will jerk me off over my dead body,” Oikawa says, eyes ablaze.

Iwaizumi lunges at him, and Oikawa quickly wrestles him away with his leg, resulting in a scuffle that soon has them tumbling off the bed, Iwaizumi’s back cracking against the floor. “Ow,” he wheezes, but he recovers quickly enough to catch Oikawa by the ankle and wrestle him down again. He almost gets his hand between Oikawa’s legs, but Oikawa manages to get a foot into his stomach and push him away.

Iwaizumi attempts to get him into a headlock, but it ends in a lot more slapping then actual wrestling.

“No!” Oikawa shrieks.

“Is that a safeword kind of no or…” Oikawa’s teeth clack against his hip painfully, “… or a…” Oikawa grunts as Iwaizumi’s elbow lands on his stomach. “… an ‘I’m an actual five year old’ no?”

“If I’m an actual five year old,” Oikawa starts, cut off by Iwaizumi’s knee in his face, “why are you having sex with me?”

“ _I **hate**_ _you_ ,” Iwaizumi wheezes, managing to grasp onto Oikawa’s thigh and lever himself out of Oikawa’s chokehold out on his waist well enough to give Oikawa’s hard cock a hearty lick.

“How _dare…”_ Oikawa starts, but he’s quickly cut off by Iwaizumi’s foot landing in his mouth, giving Iwaizumi the opportunity to get most of his cock in his mouth.

Oikawa fumbles, grabbing onto him hard as Iwaizumi bobs on his cock once, twice, three times and Oikawa is coming, jerking and curling into himself, into Iwaizumi’s mouth.

The odd angle, of course, has most of that cum dripping right back out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, though a good portion of it manages to get up his nose. He sits back, coughing and spluttering. Thank the gods they don’t have carpet. “Fuck,” he says.

Oikawa sits up, slightly dazed. “You’re the worst,” he informs Iwaizumi, and then half settles, half collapses in between Iwaizumi’s legs to suck him off as well.

-X-

Oikawa is still mad at him a week later when Iwaizumi tosses a box in his lap. “What is this,” Oikawa says, pouting as though he doesn’t know he’s the most bribeable person in the world.

“You’re not using that on me,” Iwaizumi tells him.

Oikawa frowns at him, confused, but he barely hides his eagerness as he unpacks the box. “You got me a prostate massager?” he asks, head cocked.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi sighs. “It should help.”

Oikawa grins, and yeah, _ok_ , Iwaizumi has been _slightly_ affected by his sulking. He likes making his boyfriend happy, _sue him_. “Are we gonna…?”

Iwaizumi puts his hands up. “Alright,” he says. “Listen. I’ve read up on this now, too, and you’re not going to be able to just… go for it. It takes practice. No more two hour long crazy sessions.”

Oikawa huffs, but doesn’t protest.

“Anyway,” Iwazumi says, his blush creeping up his neck. “You look really good getting all worked up like that, so um… I don’t… um. Mind practicing. But don’t be a dumbass about it, alright?”

“Alright,” Oikawa says, having the decency to look slightly sheepish.

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi sighs. “Now come on, let’s try it out.”

-X-

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, very seriously, as they’re cuddled up on the sofa, watching some ungodly shitty alien movie.

“Mmm?” Iwaizumi asks, breathing the scent of Oikawa’s shampoo in as he holds Oikawa close. His hair is soft and fluffy as it flutters into Iwaizumi’s face.

“Tonight’s going to be the night,” Oikawa says, sounding very determined.

“What night?”

“The night I do it.”

“Do what?”

“Come untouched,” Oikawa sighs. “Did you forget already, you old man?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Why do you assume that I always know exactly what you’re talking about without any lead in?”

“Because I’m the main character and thus everyone must adhere to my whims,” Oikawa says, then screams when Iwaizumi pulls his ear, hard. “You’re not a very well behaved love interest,” he mumbles.

“Dickhead,” Iwaizumi says, kissing his cheek softly.

Oikawa worms his way up so he can kiss Iwaizumi in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. The movie is quickly forgotten and Oikawa ends up sitting on the couch, Iwaizumi between his legs. “Shit,” he mutters. “I gotta get the toy and lube.”

“Ha,” Oikawa says. “I’m so far ahead of you, it’s amazing you can still see me.” He leans over, tugging the lube and the prostate massager out of the drawer by the sofa. “I told you. I’m going to get it tonight.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Shithead.”

Oikawa blows a raspberry at him. As revenge, Iwaizumi takes his time opening him up, until Oikawa’s hands are fisted in his hair, whines spilling from his lips.

He slides in the toy with well practiced precision. “Good?” he asks.

Oikawa nods, leaning back and forcing himself to relax. “Yes,” he says, voice quivering with excitement.

Iwaizumi starts moving the massager with little taps, kissing up and down the insides of Oikawa’s legs as he does so. Oikawa’s breath grows ragged, despite his best efforts to keep it steady. Iwaizumi reaches up to stroke his belly soothingly, helping him stay loose and calm.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispers. “That’s it, you’re doing great.”

Oikawa moans at the praise, head lolling back onto the back of the couch. “Iwa,” he groans. “Faster.”

Iwaizumi speeds up the pace with which he’s moving the massager, and Oikawa twitches with a tiny, helpless, “Hah!”

Iwaizumi can feel his abs twitching, but it doesn’t seem to be anything intentional anymore. Oikawa’s back curves and he bites down on his lip, so Iwaizumi renews his mouthing at Oikawa’s inner thighs, occasionally nibbling at the skin gently.

“Oh!” Oikawa cries, jolting a little. “Oh, gods, don’t sss-stop, please, Hajime…”

“I won’t,” Iwaizumi assures him.

“Fuck,” Oikawa keens, back curving even further, foot sliding along the floor as his toes curl. He’s twitching even harder now, breathing only in choppy, gasping breaths.

Iwaizumi watches him, mouth dry, as the shaking mounts, until Oikawa’s legs are quivering and his hands are clawing at the sofa cushion. Oikawa’s hips meet Iwaizumi’s small motions, as though he’s trying to ride the massager inside him. The sounds falling out of his mouth are like liquid heat through Iwaizumi’s stomach, a combination of mindless mewls and low, vibrating moans.

Oikawa’s whole body snaps into an arch as he reaches his climax, mouth open in a soundless cry, shaking so hard Iwaizumi is afraid he might fall apart. He writhes his way through an orgasm, collapsing soon after. Iwaizumi pulls his hand away, but Oikawa shakes his head. “N-no,” he whimpers. “Keep going.”

“Are you serious?” Iwaizumi groans, but he keeps going, this time curling a hand around Oikawa’s cock as well.

Oikawa screams, riding into Iwaizumi’s fist, absolutely loosing it now that Iwaizumi is jerking him off and massaging his prostate. “Hajime!” he croaks, barely able to pull in a breath. “Hajime, Hajime, please!”

Iwaizumi just keeps up his steady motions, letting Oikawa do his best to gain enough traction with his shaky limbs to thrust into his hand, until Oikawa is quaking to bits, reducing to violent shivers as he cums all over his chest.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi says, drawing his hand back.

Oikawa just slumps against the sofa, panting like he’s run a marathon. He flinches slightly when Iwaizumi pulls the toy out of him. “Hajime,” he whimpers, his voice hoarse. “I don’t think I can move.”

Iwaizumi plants a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll get you water.”

“I think my insides are still twitching,” Oikawa replies.

“Way to make it sound sexy,” Iwaizumi sighs.

He get Oikawa some water and a little left over milkbread. He has to feed it to him, because Oikawa is still glassy eyed and bewildered when he gets back. “Did I blow your mind?” Iwaizumi asks, grinning.

“Uhhh,” Oikawa says, nearly dumping water into his nose. “Yes. Also, I was thinking about how many orgasms I could manage like this.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? Your brain melted from two and you already want to…”

“I’m guessing I can get to seven,” Oikawa mumbles, staring at something over Iwaizumi’s head.

“You know you don’t have to _win_ sex, right?” Iwaizumi says.

“I do,” Oikawa says, meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I do have to win sex.”

“Greedy bastard,” Iwaizumi sighs. “Come on, let’s see if you can win cuddling in the shower, too. You’re getting crusty.”

“ _Now_ who’s making it sexy,” Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi tackles him to the ground with a growl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://dgalerab.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
